


You've Been a Bad Boy, Fullmetal

by a_big_apple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed's glorious ass, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  fma_fic_contest  prompt 58: Tender.  Ed has never been so reluctant to sit down in Roy's office before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been a Bad Boy, Fullmetal

The door clicked open and there Edward was, stiff-backed and scowling.  
  
“You’re late, Fullmetal.”  
  
“Shut up, bastard.”  
  
“Your latest expense reports left something to be desired.  Why don’t you have a seat, and we’ll go over them.”  
  
“I’ll stand, thanks.”  
  
Roy looked up, raising an eyebrow; Ed didn’t meet his eyes.  
  
“Are you sure?  Usually you’re sprawled on the couch within thirty seconds.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Ed snarled, shifting carefully from foot to foot.  
  
Roy bit the inside of his lip to control his smile.  “Any particular reason?”  
  
Those intense eyes narrowed a fraction, and Ed’s voice dropped to a hiss.  “You know why, you fucking sadist.  You and your fucking pervy—”  
  
“Now now, Ed,” Roy murmured, leaning over the desk to slide a hand around Ed’s trim waist.  “You didn’t seem to mind last night.”  
  
Ed went red from his throat to the tips of his ears; Roy tugged him a little closer and caught that scowling mouth with his own before Ed could reply.  Ed melted a little in spite of himself, his eyes fluttering closed, and Roy’s hand crept lower as though drawn by a magnet.  Oh, that tight little leather-clad behind made such amazing noises when slapped with just the right force…  
  
“Hey, careful,” Ed snapped, pulling away and covering his glorious rear end.  “It’s still tender.”


End file.
